<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don’t Need Candles and Cake by cminerva</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965975">Don’t Need Candles and Cake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cminerva/pseuds/cminerva'>cminerva</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ted Lasso (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Presents, Friendship, Gen, Rebecca is learning how to accept compliments, Vibrators, and hugs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:02:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cminerva/pseuds/cminerva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keeley won’t be in town for Rebecca’s birthday but she makes sure her friend has everything she needs for the perfect day. Title from "Birthday Sex", by Jeremih.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keeley Jones &amp; Rebecca Welton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don’t Need Candles and Cake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this as platonic Keeley &amp; Rebecca but you can absolutely read more into it if you like!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Surprise!” </p><p>Keeley beamed and gestured behind her as she waited for Rebecca to react. </p><p>“What the fuck is this?” Rebecca said at last, taking in the changes Keeley had made to her office. There were gold streamers attached to the wall behind her desk while confetti filled balloons littered every flat surface. A plaque with a large crown and “Happy Birthday, Rebecca” in large letters sat on her desk alongside a bright pink gift bag. “My birthday isn't until next week.”</p><p>“I know, but I won’t be here,” Keeley said, her lips turning down into a pout Rebecca knew all too well. “I’m going on that press circuit with the team. I <em> tried </em> to rearrange the schedule so I could be back for your birthday, but I couldn’t make it work. And I wasn’t sure I could trust Higgins to get the decorations just right while I was gone-”</p><p>Rebecca waved a hand to cut her off. </p><p>“It’s just a day, Keeley,” she said, pushing balloons off her desk chair so she could sit. </p><p>“It’s not <em> just </em> a day. It’s the day the sexiest, most badass boss lady <em> ever </em> was born.”</p><p>Rebecca rolled her eyes at her friend’s words but she smiled indulgently, She was getting better at accepting the strange compliments Keeley showered upon her. This takeover of her office was new though. </p><p>“Thank you for thinking of me,” she told Keeley. “But what exactly is the point of all...this?”</p><p>Keeley grinned. </p><p>“It’s so that everyone who comes into your office knows that it’s your birthday and then they’ll say something nice and maybe bring you a coffee or something.”</p><p>Rebecca sighed.</p><p>“That’s what I was afraid of.”</p><p>“I got you a gift!” Keeley said, pointedly ignoring Rebecca's lack of enthusiasm for the decorations. “You can open it now.” Keeley bounced on her heels as Rebecca pulled the pink bag towards her and tugged at the tissue paper. </p><p>“Another cactus?”</p><p>“<em> No </em>, open it.”</p><p>Rebecca reached inside the bag and pulled out a small green box with pink lettering across the top. </p><p>“What’s a ‘Puff’?”</p><p>Keeley grinned and reached over the desk to flip the box around so Rebecca could see the description on the back.</p><p>“It’s a vibrator!” she told Rebecca excitedly. “A really good one too. It’s like this little vacuum. Feels like your soul is getting sucked out through your clit.”</p><p>Rebecca made a startled sound at Keeley’s description and gave the other woman an incredulous look.</p><p>“You bought me a <em> vibrator </em>?”</p><p>“I got you the green because it reminded me of that top you wear, the one that really shows off your-”</p><p>“Thank you, Keeley, I know the one.”</p><p>Keeley smirked and nodded at the box.</p><p>“I would have gotten a matching one if I’d thought of it. Mine’s pink. Ooh, but I did think we could get these rings they sell. They look like big chunky jewelry but they’re vibrators. Isn’t that wicked? And we could <em> match </em>.”</p><p>“Matching...vibrator jewelry?” Rebecca said slowly.</p><p>Keeley nodded earnestly.</p><p>“Anyway, I don’t know if you’ve used that kind before, it’s more of a suction type thing than a normal vibrator, but there’s instructions in the box. Or you can call me and I’ll walk you through it.” </p><p>Keeley winked over her shoulder as she left the office and Rebecca shook her head despairingly at her friend’s joke that, knowing Keeley as she did, probably wasn’t entirely a joke.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>The press tour was a huge success. Keeley had wrangled the most sympathetic journalists for each leg of their trip and made sure each player was prepared before each event. Despite the public fury over the team’s relegation, Keeley had somehow managed to garner support for the team and the results were very favorable. Higgins reported an uptick in ticket pre-sales; they had taken quite a hit after the initial season pass cancellations following the team’s final loss and subsequent relegation so the new numbers were a relief. </p><p>Rebecca had sent Keeley a card and a large bouquet of flowers to thank her for the incredible work. They were waiting in Keeley’s new office which Rebecca had arranged for her while she was away with the team. When she got a text from Keeley late Sunday afternoon - the other woman’s effusive thanks for the flowers and the office more emojis than actual words - Rebecca knew the team must have just returned from the trip.</p><p>Keeley was admiring her new laptop and office supplies - Higgins had overseen the order of mostly pink and gold items, at Rebecca’s insistence - when Rebecca tapped on the open door. </p><p>“Welcome back.”</p><p>Keeley gave a little scream and flung herself at Rebecca, who was less startled by this reaction than she would have been even a few months ago and returned the embrace warmly with her free arm. The other arm was crooked behind her back, keeping something from view, which Keeley noticed immediately.</p><p>“What’s that?” she demanded, an excited gleam in her eyes. “Did you get me a present?”</p><p>Rebecca smiled, clearly very pleased with herself, and handed over the small box.  </p><p>“You’re not technically on the clock again until tomorrow morning,” she reminded Keeley. “So to be very clear, this is a gift between friends and <em> not </em> a gift from your boss.”</p><p>Keeley tore through the wrapping paper and gasped when she saw the packaging beneath.</p><p>“Oh my god, you did not!” she exclaimed, popping open the box to reveal the large gold-plated ring inside. Rebecca laughed and waved the hand that had held the gift under Keeley’s nose, revealing her own ring.</p><p>“And we match,” she said, grinning widely as Keeley laughed.</p><p>“Thank you, Rebecca.”</p><p>‘No, thank you,” Rebecca told her. “That was the best birthday I’ve had in a long time. And not just because of your gift, though that was...very nice. Those decorations did exactly what you predicted; everyone who saw them gave me the kindest birthday wishes and I really had no idea how nice it would be to have <em> that </em> kind of attention on me for once. It was lovely.”</p><p>Keeley smiled and pulled her into another hug, then pressed herself up on her toes to whisper into Rebecca’s ear.</p><p>“That vibrator really is wicked though, isn’t it?”</p><p>Rebecca’s startled laugh carried out into the hall.</p><p>“It really is.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What do you mean you and your bestie don’t have matching vibrators and plans for coordinating sex jewelry? I'll be honest, much of this fic was autobiographical. Several years ago my work bestie decorated my work area exactly like this to force everyone coming into the office to acknowledge my birthday. It totally worked, and she did it several years in a row.</p><p>(And those are real items from a company called unbound which I highly recommend if that’s your thing. Relatively affordable, and a solid company that is very inclusive in their marketing, language, etc.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>